With My Bloody Lips and Your Heavy Heart
by Angelina-thebloodqueen
Summary: Elena is on her way to school but discovers it's her time of the month while on the staircase. Contains mature themes and blood play. One Shot.


_My blood alone remains: take it, but do not make me suffer long." -Marie Antoinette _

_This tension was so thick I could cut it with a knife, all I wanted to do was to reach out and grab her. The way she moved around me these days, running her body next to mine at every chance she could get. I'm finding myself unable to resist this torture, I want to take her; take her anywhere we fall. _

I was rushing down the stairs, only to be stopped abruptly by my own feet. My face contorted to fear as I felt the warm heat running down my lower half. _**"Oh No," **_I gasped, placing a hand between my legs. I clutched the banister, paralyzed, my fingers running crimson. Damon appeared at the foot of the staircase, his eyes so magnetic piercing into mine. His face tight with concern, and yet I could see the intrigue washing over him. His stare moved to my hand, my fingers splayed out in front of us. I locked eyes with him, swallowing hard, my whole entire body immobilized.

_She stood there like a statue, staring down at me. Her scent stronger than anything that I have ever known. I could almost taste her, I could imagine her sweetness running down my throat. My body went rigid, feeling myself becoming extremely aroused at the sight of her bloody digits, and her aroma filling my head. My feet, as if moving on there own, carried me up the staircase towards her. Elena, kept her eyes on me, not moving an inch. __**"I….I guess I'm early….I better go shower and uh…take care of this mess…." **__Before she could turn away, my hand wrapped tight around her wrist. I pulled her fingers towards my face, dangling them before my lips. _

I gasped as he thrust my fingers into his mouth, his warm tongue playing over them. The suction of his lips tight around my skin. Damon's eyes lit and blazing as he received a quick taste of my blood. I wanted to turn away, my brain told me to run but my body was a wave of nerves exploding in delight. My body betrayed me even more so as Damon got to his knees, running his long fingers under my skirt. His lips left light kisses over my knee, snaking up to my inner thigh. I shook down to my core, collapsing onto the stair below, my legs opened wide.

_I knelt at her entrance, my hands pushing on her supple thighs, prying her open to me. Exposing every inch of her; her naked skin, tight and perfect, uncovered. Her monthly blood seeped from her, as I slid my tongue to her core. Elena let out a moan, making me harden even more. I devoured her soaking cunt, lapping up the crimson current that flowed heavily into my mouth. Eating her, teasing her, enjoying every moment of this satisfaction I was receiving tasting her. _

The room was spinning, my fingers laced into his dark hair, pushing his face into me as hard as I could. I felt Damon's tongue plunge deep inside me. My lips draped open, indescribable sounds sliding out of me, my body shuddering. _**"Damon….Oh God.."**_

_Her voice ricocheting as my name left her lips. Elena's breathing became labored and heavy as she shook under my touch. Her warm cum enveloping me, mixing with her delectable blood. Within seconds I tore at my belt, shaking my jeans around my ankles. My erection prominent and pulsing, painfully needing to feel her walls squeezed tightly around my length. I thrust myself deep within her, wrapping my arms around her thighs, pulling her into me. My blood stained lips finding hers. _

I tasted my own blood dripping off of Damon's swollen lips. Instead of being repulsed by the whole entire situation, I found myself being truly anything but. He was tearing inside me, our bodies colliding with force and speed. Digging my nails into his back, I pulled him as close as I possibly could, causing him to plunge further inside me. My walls clenched, restricting movement to his member, his sticky warmth spilling out into the deepest part of me.

_My fangs tearing into the most delicate place of Elena's neck as I came hard; she came harder. I lye there inside her for a few moments, the cool air sweeping around us, our bodies drenched in sweat. I kissed her lightly causing blood to rush to her cheeks. A tiny smile appeared on her lips, "__**I think it's time for that shower,"**__ she murmured. _


End file.
